Not all Masks
by December
Summary: sequel to Irony and Daring. With Irony in jail, Usagi recovering, and Mamoru's past out...a pink haired visitor has save the world from its own blindness
1. Prologue: You Can't Call it Deja Vu

Hello everyone. Have I been forgiven for ending   
Irony and Daring the way I did yet? I didn't think  
so. Well, before too many death threats get sent,  
here is the beginning of the sequel, Not All Masks.  
  
For anyone who hasn't read Irony and Daring...you  
actually need to go read it. Otherwise about 90  
percent of what is to follow will make no sense.  
  
And remember, while I don't own Sailor Moon (I'm  
not THAT creative), the Green, Irony, and some  
other special people in this story are mine and  
should not be used without permission.  
  
On with the story....  
~December  
  
Not All Masks  
  
Prologue: You Can't Call It Deja Vu  
  
Crystal Toyko  
  
The young crown princess was very excited. SHE was coming today.  
Although the young princess had never met the woman in person, she was  
a big admirer. When she grew up, she wanted to be graceful and pretty  
like her okaa-san, brave like Sailor Moon, and strong like this woman.  
  
As she stood with her parents, the young princess was wondering  
what the woman looked like, but her father had assured her that she would  
recognize the woman as soon as she approached. As the four year old   
jumped up and down with excitement, a voice was heard as a woman approached  
  
"I see someone warned his guards that I was coming this time."  
  
The little girl ran to the woman who had spoken. "Obaa-san!!!"  
  
The woman picked up the little girl, while shooting the king  
a dirty look. "Obaa-san?! If we add up all of your lives, you are older  
than me!" The woman said some other things to the king and queen, but the  
princess wasn't paying attention to that. She just chanted Obaa-san over  
and over and over again until the woman looked down at her.  
  
"Well 'granddaughter' you have my undivided attention. It's  
the least I can do. Little bunnies seem to have a way of saving me."  
And Small Lady Serenity's obaa-san shared a small smile with Neo-Queen  
Serenity, before putting down the young princess and being pulled toward  
the palace by the little girl.  
  
The present  
  
Jail. "This is exactly how I wanted to spend my summer vacation.  
Whatever happened to winning a trip to Disney World?" Irony wondered  
aloud.   
  
The young woman sighed. This may actually be the thing that  
broke her. There was no way out of this. She knew the charges against  
her, kidnapping of the Prime Minister's daughter, assault, resisting  
arrest (although how she resisted arrest was still a mystery,  
considering she was slammed against a wall before she could react),   
and her favorite, the Japanese equivalent of obstruction of justice   
because she refused to talk about or reveal other Green members.  
  
They threw her in a dark, barren jail cell and hadn't fed her in at  
least a day. And this place wasn't comfortable. She wanted to cry and  
scream...but she wouldn't give them the satisifation. If she was going  
to carry the weight of society's fears and anger, she was going to be  
confusing and joyful and sarcastic and so not what anyone expected...if  
for no other reason than to make everyone think about the stereotypes  
they carried around.  
  
"Lord, you have to help me through this. And you will...so  
I'll just start praising you in advance." Irony smiled. "They definitely  
won't understand that."  
  
So the young woman stared a song she last heard on American  
soil. It was oddly happy and oddly appropriate. And though she couldn't  
sing very well, the song sounded beautiful....  
  
Get these shackles off my feet so I can dance  
I just wanna praise Him, I just wanna praise Him.  
You broke the chains, now I can lift my hands  
I just wanna praise Him. I've got to praise Him.  
  
- to be continued -  
  
I know it's short. But this had be set up. By the way, the song  
Irony is singing is by Mary Mary and is called Shackles. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Hand of Support

Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer is the same,  
Sailor Moon, not mine. Irony, the Green, and all  
the other people you don't recognize from Sailor Moon,  
mine. Ask before taking them off to your fanfic  
world.  
~December  
  
Chapter 1: A Hand of Support  
  
Crystal Toyko  
The young queen was in pain. She was about to have her first child.   
And she was currently in the medical wing of the palace...in a lot of  
pain. No one told her that labor would hurt this much. "Mamo-chaaaaaan!!"  
  
"He's not here," a voice said to the queen's right. "He was becoming  
a little too irrational. Between almost fainting and barking orders  
every time you so much as flinched...your lady friend doctor couldn't  
take anymore and ordered him out. It was funny to watch, although, in  
all truthfulness I was ready to slap the boy myself."  
  
"Ami-chan ordered him out?"  
  
"Yep, she did. Even slipped enough to call him Mamoru. I think she was  
a little annoyed." The woman laughed and then sobered a little, "Actually,  
the only way she got him to agree to leave is if I stay with you and   
hold your hand." The woman smiled, "It still amazes me how much he   
trusts me."  
  
"I couldn't think of a better person to be here if Mamo-chan can't be,"  
the young queen said from the bed. "Besides, now it's my turn to need  
someone to hold my hand."  
  
The woman smiled at a bittersweet memory. "I promise not to sing this  
time."  
  
The present  
  
She had taken a big risk in coming here. No one would really  
understand or approve of her being here. Her family was still freaked  
out about her being hurt. And if she thought her family was protective,  
the senshi were even worst. In fact, if Tierreny-san hadn't been arrested,  
Haruka, Makoto, and surprizingly enough, Rei would have seriously hurt her.  
But every time Usagi tried to explain that Tierreny-san saved her, not  
hurt her...no one listened. Not okaa-san, not Luna, not the senshi, not   
Motoki, not...well Mamo-chan had seemed lost in his own world lately.  
  
So she was on her way to to see Tierreny-san, and she  
had told a lot of lies to be able to pull this off. She told her parents  
that she was going to Rei's. She told the senshi that she was spending  
quality time with Molly. She told Molly that she was spending the   
afternoon with Mamoru. It was going to be hard to remember who she told  
what to, but if she was caught after the fact, it wouldn't matter.  
  
As she approached the cell, with the guard in tow, she had  
reflected that she had worried about how she would get in. With the   
press camped out in front of the jail, which they had been since the  
arresst, she was afraid she would be recognized...and then she knew she'd  
never get in. But the press had been preoccupied about some upcoming   
"press conference". She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was  
grateful that the press was distracted.  
  
The guard reached the darkest cell and banged on the bars.  
Saying something very insulting, the guard related that the cell  
occupant had a visitor and then walked to the far end of the cellblock.  
  
Tierreny-san turned to the bars and looked out in surprise.  
"Hello, Tierreny-san," Usagi said quietly. "My...English...not...good."  
  
The woman in the jail cell smiled, "Well, my Japanese sucks, so  
we're even." She studied the young blonde on the other side of the   
bars. "Dabi-, Dati-...Damm."  
  
"Daijobu desu ka? Hai, Daijobu desu. I-" Usagi swallowed and  
tried again, "Thank you for..."  
  
"You know what happened out there two days ago?" the prisoner   
asked in surprize.  
  
Usagi nodded. She looked about to say something when Tierrany-san  
said, "And you just wanted to let me know. Arigato." Usagi smiled, but  
then began to frown as the person who saved her sighed. "I just wish I  
wasn't so alone."  
  
Usagi moved right up to the bars, sat down on the floor, and   
reached her hand through to Tierrany-san. At first the older woman looked  
surprized, but she moved to the front of her cell and took Usagi's hand  
sitting on the floor herself.  
  
"Thank you." The older woman said. And as they both sat there  
on the cold, dirty floor supporting each other, the displaced American  
began to sing again.  
  
Master, the way is not easy  
Savior, the road is long  
Jesus, my burdens are heavy  
Oh, won't you come, and see  
See about me  
  
Oh, come by here, Lord  
Oh, come by here  
Savior, divine  
Savior, divine  
Come by here, Lord  
Come by here.  
Come by and I'll be whole  
  
- to be continued -  
  
A Usagi/Irony conversation, as promised. Two people with big hearts will  
find a way to relate to each other, even with language difficulties. And  
yes, I'll address the whole Motoki/Mamoru disagreement...eventually.  
  
By the way, in terms of the timeline of the story, this present happened  
the same day as the last chapter of Irony and Daring. After this point  
the present will move in chronological order. The Crystal Toyko flashes  
will be all over the map. For example, the Crystal Toyko scene in this  
chapter was when Neo Queen Serenity was about of have Small Lady, i.e  
Chibi-Usa. In the first Crystal Toyko flash, Chibi-Usa was four.  
  
Finally, the song at the end of the chapter is one that is sung often  
in my church, although its title escapes me. IT IS NOT MINE, however.  
I just want that to be clear.  
~December 


	3. Chapter 2:Watched by order of a planet

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait. I finally found  
some time to sit down and work on Not all Masks. So here is  
the next chapter. And if Haruka's characterization is a little  
off, I'm sorry. If you have CONSTRUCTIVE advice, please email me.  
Otherwise, enjoy the story.  
  
Oh yeah, and the disclaimer from Irony and Daring is still in   
effect.  
  
Chapter 2: So I'm a threat  
Crystal Toyko  
  
The woman visitor sat in the waiting room just outside the throne  
room. She was waiting to be seen by the ruling couple. Also in  
the room with her was a palace guard...who stood by the door to   
the throne room, and occassionally looked at the woman with alarm.  
  
After 20 minutes of silence, the woman finally spoke, "So they sent  
you here to baby-sit me?"  
  
The slightly startled guide replied, "The king and queen wanted you  
to have company while you waited-"  
  
"And Lady Uranus wanted you to keep an eye on me, correct?" the visitor  
finished.  
  
The guard shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, don't worry about it," said  
the woman. "I know Lady Uranus doesn't trust me. She never did.   
She only tolerates me because the majority thinks I'm harmless and  
the queen likes me." The woman laughed, "I actually respect her  
devotion to protecting the queen...although she does tend to go   
overboard. Since I understand her reasoning, I don't mind being  
watched like a kyojomochi. After all, I techinally still have a  
police record."  
  
The guard, now looking less stiff and more curious, decided to ask a  
question, "Why does Lady Uranus distrust you so much?"  
  
The lady smiled, "Let's just say, she didn't approve of my last line  
of work and thinks I am a bad influence. I understand. I could see  
having problems with a person who always carried knives and routinely  
threw them at people."  
  
The Present  
As the guard banged on her cell again, announcing that she had another  
visitor, Irony was surprised. "I didn't expect to be this popular," she  
quiped, as she turned around...to see an unfamilar blonde at the front  
of the cell.  
  
"It's a good think you are locked up, kyojomochi. That way you are   
safe from me."  
  
That caused Irony's eyes to widden, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Stay way from Tsukino-san."  
  
"I take it you know her?" Irony said. "Oh, and don't let the guard's  
presence stop you from calling me names. You don't honestly think they  
care about my safety."  
  
The woman muttered something nasty in Japanese under her breath and then  
continued. "Look, I don't know how you know Chiba-san. He's a big  
boy and he can take care of himself. Tsukino-san is special, more  
special than you could realize and she needs to be protected from  
crap like you."  
  
"What if I said I was broadening her horizons? Everyone needs education.  
It's good for you."  
  
"Let me put this in language that you will understand. Listen closely,  
nigger bitch. Stay the hell away from Tsukino-san; or I will personally  
fuck you up. So much so that no one will recognize your goddamm face.  
You fuckin' understand me, you bastard."  
  
"Actually, I'm not a bastard. My parents were married when I was conceived.  
They were still married when I was born. However, I am a bitch, and I  
have been duly noted that I've been warned, you bitch. Now why  
don't you leave me the fuck alone. You wouldn't want to be containated  
by me, now would you?" Irony said. "Oh, and by the way, do I get a   
name, Ms?"  
  
"Just think of me as your worst nightmare should the government not   
dispose of you like it should. You need an image? Think of a planet  
ready to crush you. Uranus might be a good one to keep in mind."  
  
- to be continued -  
Okay, now all the Haruka fans are going to be a little annoyed at me.   
Now think, out of all of the senshi, who would be the most likely  
to come to the jail in person to threaten someone. And who would  
have the least amount of guilt about it? The answer, Haruka. Hey, I'm  
not saying she's close-minded. She's reacting as she would based on  
the knowledge that a gang leader had visited Mamoru and had approached  
Usagi and attacked her. Why would she be civil?  
  
I'm sorry for the fact that this story is moving so slowly. Thanks for  
reading. I really appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 3:Visit from the 4th estate

Free time is free time, so here's another chapter. Observations  
about the previous chapter will be addressed at the end. As  
always, the Green came out of my imagination, Sailor Moon did not.  
~December  
  
Crystal Toyko  
The press conference was over. Happy about the news of the healthly  
birth of the princess, the press went about their business, leaving  
quietly. It was so alien to one of the observers, that she had to   
comment.  
  
"So, the press was first thing you reformed, I take it?"  
  
The king laughed and the queen smiled. "They are very different from  
the press you are used to," the king observed.  
  
The visiting woman snorted. "Hell yeah, they're different. No rude   
questions. No prying into your private life. No questioning of the   
agenda....You know, if I didn't trust y'all so much, I'd be concerned  
about the lack of critical thinking happening here."  
  
The queen smiled, "People still think critically here. We allow   
different opinions to be expressed, as long as they are done so   
civilly, respecting all people and the fact that we don't have to   
agree."  
  
The woman laughed, "You have been hanging around me way too long. That  
sounds like the 'I Have a Dream' speech I would have written."  
  
The queen looked a little confused. "The 'I Have a Dream' speech?"  
  
The woman smiled, "I guess some history doesn't necessarily cross an   
ocean. If you have a little while, I'd love to tell you about it."  
  
The present  
The banging at the front of the cell harolded another visitor. Irony   
was beginning to really get annoyed with visitors. "Yes?" she asked  
as she turned toward the front of the cell.  
  
"Wow, so you do speak English. Joanna Lawhorn, NBC news. I have a   
few questions."  
  
"Is that really fair? It's not like I have a lawyer or a chance to   
get away from you."  
  
"First question," continued the reporter like Irony hadn't spoken.  
"Why are you trying you pass yourself off as an American?"  
  
"I'm not passing for anything. I was born and raised in America.   
You decide what that makes me."  
  
"Why did you do it? What hidden pain made you lash out at Japanese  
society?"  
  
"Hidden pain? Lash out? What are you talking about? I don't have  
any hidden pain-"  
  
"So the attacks and everything were done in cold-blood. Why are you  
so heartless?"  
  
Now Irony was getting annoyed. "Heartless? Where did you pull that   
from? I-"  
  
"Are you denying that you head the most powerful gang in Toyko?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything because I can't get a word in edgewise. Look-"  
  
"So it's true that you are so dangerous. Who is working with you? How   
have you been able to pull it off? Do you have monetary support coming  
in from places around the world, maybe to rival other terrorist   
networks?"  
  
"Terrorist networks? When did I become a terrorist? Good Lord lady!  
I-"  
  
"So, you aren't religious either I take it? Give me the exclusive.  
Let me do the interview in which you explain yourself to the world."  
  
"Look lady, write whatever the hell you want. You aren't listening  
to me, and you won't so I'm through with this pointless conversation."  
And with that, Irony turned her back, ignoring the stupid and imflammatory  
questions that pelted her for at least another hour. Finally, the guard  
dragged the reporter away.  
  
And in the silence, Irony began to softly sing again.  
  
Sometimes I feel like a motherless child  
Sometimes I feel like a motherless child  
Sometimes I feel like a motherless child  
A long way from home  
A long way from home  
  
On my knees, I pray, Lord  
I feel like I'm almost gone  
On my knees, I pray, Lord  
A long way from home  
Oh, A long way from home  
  
Hear me,  
Oh Hear me  
Oh Lord hear my humble cry.  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Okay, for everyone whose is a little angry with me, here's the deal.   
Some have objected to my use of the "n" word in a conversation last   
chapter. I felt it necessary for two reasons. First, there is the  
idea that so cultures are less tolerant of difference that others.   
This is part of the reason for Irony's problems in Japan. Given  
some of the same circumstances in the United States, for example,  
Irony would have different problems, but not necessarily the ones   
that she is faced with in this story. Second, Haruka, before letting loose  
on Irony says that she will put this in a language that Irony understands.  
Haruka has the impression that Irony is street trash, and street   
trash use words such as "nigger", "fag", "dyke" and the like in   
everyday language. Haruka wasn't necessarily being racist (although  
she was being prejudice based on the information she had about Irony)  
even though she used the word "nigger". Am I trying to convey that Haruka  
had huge problems with Irony? Yes. Am I casting Haruka into a racist?  
No. Or at least I hope not. 


	5. Chapter 4: Unmasker from the future

Another day, another chapter. This story is shaping up to be a lot  
longer than Irony and Daring...which I guess is a good thing? Anyway,  
for everyone who is a little annoyed with me at the moment, they are  
going to probably be even more annoyed with me at the end of this   
chapter. Just ride the rollercoster to the end. It will be worth it.  
  
  
And the disclaimer is still in effect.  
~December  
  
The Crystal Toyko  
The woman sat with her "only granddaughter" in one of the many rooms  
of the palace. The young girl had just celebrated her 14th birthday  
the day before. That made this conversation very necessary.  
  
"You are very special, you know that, right?" the woman began.  
  
The teen with the strange colored hair nodded. "Yes. I've helped  
my mother save the world in the past a few times and I can use the   
crystal."  
  
The woman snorted. "That's not what I meant. Anyone can do that."  
  
The young princess stared at her soba.  
  
The woman relented. "Okay, 'anyone' may be an exaggeration. But that   
is not what makes you special. What makes you special is your ability  
to see beyond the masks people wear, either by choice, or by dictate  
of society. I mean, you were friends with Hotaru back when many people  
thought she was dangerous, right?"  
  
The young princess nodded, but was a little confused about why her   
grandmother was making this point. "Yes. But obaa-san, I don't   
quite understand why you are telling me this now."  
  
The older woman smiled, "I'm counting on your knowledge, sight, and   
position to save some very important people and put some lives back   
together. Something that the crystal can't do...and something your  
mother can't do without you. Think you can handle it?"  
  
The princess nodded still not understanding, but knowing that she would  
help in any way that she could.  
  
The present  
  
The inner senshi were gathered in the temple for a meeting,   
although it seemed to be more of a screaming session.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"Usagi, have you lost your mind?"  
  
"She's dangerous. She ATTACKED you!"  
  
The young moon princess was getting frustrated. "She DID NOT attack me!  
She-"  
  
"Some people in this world are just evil, Usagi-chan. Not everyone  
has your pure heart. That gaijin is a (criminal). She doesn't have  
good motives; you can't save her-"  
  
"Tierreny-san is NOT evil! Will you listen to me? Tierreny-san -"  
  
"Is no longer a problem," said a voice from the door. Everyone in the  
room turned toward the door as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru entered.   
"She and I...came to an understanding."  
  
"Ruka-chan, you didn't threaten her, did you?" the agitated Usagi asked.  
"She's been through so much. Please tell me you didn't threaten her."  
  
"She won't be a problem. That is all that is important."  
  
"Kami-sama, did you hurt her?! If you hurt her, I'm not speaking  
to you again, Haruka."  
  
"Usagi, she is not worth your concern. She's just trash-" started  
Michiru only to be cut off by a very upset Usagi who screamed out  
a defense of the jailed woman.   
  
The meeting just generated from there, with accusations and character  
assassination on the part of the senshi present, and vehement defense   
and denial from Usagi herself. Because of the amount of noise in the  
meeting, the room almost didn't hear the voice at the door.  
  
"Who's a menace? And why is everyone so upset?"  
  
At this, the room turned around to stare at the 14 year old in the doorway.  
There was a moment of silence as no one recognized her right away...but  
finally, the woman who would be her mother asked, "ChibiUsa?"  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Yes, I know it's short and that its been awhile sent I sent a chapter.  
I'm sorry. It's all about the work I'm not doing and how much   
complicated this story is going to get. I am also considering writing  
another sequel after this one. Don't worry, this story (hopefully) won't  
end like the last one. Just tossing around ideas. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 5: To the loves I have not seen ...

Hello everyone.  
  
Yes, it is another chapter. Sorry it has taken a while. I just  
haven't had time to sit down and write. And I can't promise it  
will get any better, but thank you for being loyal to the story.  
  
The disclaimer is still in place. And I'm really beginning to like  
Satire and Con as well, so you'll need permission to use them too.  
~December  
  
The Present  
  
"ChibiUsa?"  
  
The teen in the doorway nodded...and then found herself in a tight  
hug from a younger verson of her mother.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
****  
  
The guard had banged on the gate again, annoucing another visitor. 'What  
the hell am I, some kind of side show?' Irony thought as she turned  
around...  
  
...to see three very familar people. Irony was, at first, silent from  
shock, but then she spoke, addressing her friends carefully. "Blackstone-  
san, Yui-san...CHIBA-SAN? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to talk to you," replied Yui Anrui, called Satire by  
her closest friends.  
  
"But why did you bring him?" Irony asked as she pointed to the  
youngest member of the threesome.  
  
Toge Blackstone, aka Con, laughed. "See Mamoru? I told you.   
Not everyone has heard about the press conference yet."  
  
"What press conference?"  
  
Toge cleared his throat as if to begin a rehearsed speech. "This  
brave young man did an honorable thing for the betterment of society. You  
taught him well, Alanis-chan-"  
  
"Honorable?" Anrui questioned. "Now that's pushing it. He was   
just honest about who he was-"  
  
"What press conference?"  
  
But Irony's truest friends weren't answering her query. They   
were too busy debating with each other. Toge continued to press his  
point, saying, "But to get out there and lay it on the line like that.  
With no back up! I mean, Wow. I'd be afraid to do that in the states.  
Here, well, that takes even more guts-"  
  
"WHAT PRESS CONFERENCE?" Irony had had enough.  
  
The question was answered by the youngest of the group, who   
had be silent up to this point. "I held a press conference to ask for  
your release."  
  
Irony looked at the young man and nodded. "Well, yes, that was  
brave...and stupid, but I don't see what has Sat- I mean, Anrui-chan and  
Toge so excited."  
  
"Alanis, I told them about my past. The three years that very  
few people knew about."  
  
Silence descended.  
  
But it was broken soon enough. "Are you CRAZY? Have you lost  
your fuckin' mind? The one plus about this damm hell I'm in is that  
the family was safe...you were safe. Dammit, why in the HELL-"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT SHUTTING BE OUT FOR MY OWN GOOD!"  
  
Silence fell again. Finally, the young man spoke again to a  
woman he had considered family for a long time. "I'm sorry Alanis.   
In many ways you are my family, my anki or my oka-san. I can't not  
fight for you. Don't ask me not to."  
  
"What about your bunny? What will she think of this?"  
  
Chiba Mamoru sighed. "I haven't talked to her since you were  
arrested...and after that press conference, I doubt her protectors-" Here  
Mamoru paused slightly as if he had made a mistake. But he quickly  
continued, "friends would let me near her."  
  
Irony looked at the weary young man. "You should talk to her,  
Mamoru. She understand more than you think." Suddenly, Irony smirked.  
"But protectors is the right word. One paid me a vist a day or so ago.  
Threaten me and ordered me to stay away from your girl. She had short  
blonde hair. Very protective. Very full of herself." Irony paused,  
and then, looking right at Mamoru, said, "If I believed in the Sailor  
Senshi, I'd say I was warned off by Uranus herself."  
  
Anrui began to look concerned. "Now I'm worried. You're seeing  
senshi? Have they been giving you enough water? And-"  
  
"Haruka-san. It figures."  
  
Mamoru's statement again brought a moment's silence.  
  
...And again, Irony broke it. "So she has a name. That's nice  
to know. So, does Tsukino-san have more than one hot-headed 'protector'?"  
  
"She has eight protectors. Three are prone to hot-headedness.   
And then there's my best friend, who would gladly do damage to you and  
me both."  
  
Irony laughed. "Damm. Sucks to be you."  
  
"And being you is so much better?" the young man countered.  
  
"Yes. On this side of the bars, they can't beat me to pulp...  
You can run, right?" The group laughed. Irony smiled, but sobered.  
She knew the three came with a purpose; she was concerned because she  
couldn't figure out what it could be. "So why are all three of you here?"  
  
"We are getting you legal counsel. You are fighting this." was  
Mamoru's quiet answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." Toge insisted.  
  
"No. I refuse."  
  
Frustrated with her friend, Anrui grabbed the bars and gave them  
a shake, since she couldn't reach her friend. "Alanis, hello? We've  
already had a Paul. And a Dr. King too, for that matter. We don't need  
another martyr."  
  
"Martyr? I'm not playing martyr? I'm playing brave soldier who  
takes a bullet so the rest of the company lives to see another day. I'm  
not dragging anyone else into this."  
  
Toge objected to his friend's reasoning, "No commanding officer  
dies so that enlisted men can get out. Besides, something else is going  
on. By fighting, we find out waht. So pick up your gun, Alanis Hope  
Tierreny; the fight for justice isn't over...but you can be the one to   
end it."  
  
Crystal Toyko  
The older woman sat and listened to the tale the ruling family  
told. She had hoped never to hear anything like this again. "Could you  
do anything?" she finally asked.  
  
"No," replied the king. His queen was quietly crying.  
  
"But the situation-"  
  
"Has been addressed in the safest and fairest way that we could."  
  
The older woman sighed. "I thought I had struck the final blow  
for justice. I thought my hell was supposed to end this. That was so  
long ago...Does it ever end?"  
  
The king looked weary again; weary in a way the older woman had  
not seen since he helped her fight for justice. "Maybe it doesn't. Maybe  
it doesn't."  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Ugh, what a downer to end the chapter on. I'm really going to need a   
sequel to address the stuff that is happening in Crystal Toyko. But  
don't worry, this story isn't over yet.  
  
Just a quick character quide, for anyone who got lost because Irony  
was referring to her friends by their birth names:  
  
Satire = Yui Anrui (last name first, as she is a native of Japan with no  
foreign blood.)  
  
Con = Toge Blackstone. (first name followed by last name. Remember, he's  
half American.)  
  
Dare = Chiba Mamoru (but you knew that).  
  
Irony = Alanis Hope Tierreny (but you knew that, too).  
Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 6: Recognition

Hey everyone!  
  
I should be doing work...but that's what later is for, right? Anyway,  
here is the next chapter of Not all Masks. Sorry for the wait. And  
I'll try to resolve some of the angst, I promise.  
  
Chapter six: First, Recognition  
  
As the arrival of ChibiUsa, who was considerably older since anyone had   
last seen her, had interrupted the debate about the jailed Tierreny-san,  
Usagi quickly suggested that everyone go to the arcade for ice cream, hoping  
that the trip would derail the conversation about jailed gang leader. Half  
of the ploy worked. So it was on the way to the Crown that the young princess  
of Crystal Toyko was filled in on the latest debate.  
  
"So, she just attacked Mom in broad daylight in an alley?"  
  
"She DID NOT attack me! How many times do I have to go over this? She-"  
  
Matoko interrupted, "Usagi, I know you don't want to believe the worst of  
anyone, but that woman attacked you AND she is dangerous."  
  
Usagi turned her angry stare on her friend, "People told me that you were  
dangerous, too. Would you rather I listened to them?"  
  
Matoko blushed and then got slightly agitated, "That is not the same thing!"  
  
Of course that started another argument that lasted until the group arrived at the   
doors of the arcade. Desperately wanting a break, Usagi rushed in to find  
Motoki in his usual place...but with a TV on the counter turned to an American   
news station. And he didn't look happy.  
  
"Motoki-niisan!"  
  
"Hi, Usagi."  
  
"What's with the TV?" asked Minako as she and the rest of the group caught up with  
Usagi.  
  
"I've put the TV in here so that anyone interested can see the news coverage of   
that woman's arrest in trial." Motoki's eyes darkened with anger. "And, as if I  
wasn't angry enough that...that woman attacked Usagi, now Mamoru has gone and taken  
her side."  
  
"For the last time, she DID NOT attack - Wait, what about Mamo-chan? What did he do?"  
  
Motoki sighed. He looked angry...and tired and worried. As frustrated as he appeared  
to be, it was obvious that he cared about his friend. "Mamoru gave a press conference  
yesterday. They have been playing it over and over again since. They are about to  
replay it now, if you want to watch."  
  
So the group of women surrounded the Television to watch the press conference, which was  
all in English...but, by this point had acquired Japanese subtitles. The international  
press core seemed to be very noisy right up until Mamoru got to the podium. Appearing  
to be both nervous and determined, tired and energized, happy and sad, the very familiar voice   
of ally, friend, fiance and father began with, "Thank you all for coming. All of you know me   
as Mamoru Chiba, the fiance of the Usagi Tsukino, who was attacked two days ago. I know you   
expect me to talk about her condition, the attack, my anger, and my cry for justice. Well, you   
would be half right. I am not here to talk about the attack. I am here to ask for justice.  
And justice would be setting Alanis Hope Tierreny free."  
  
The group remained silent until the end of the press conference. Then it exploded into conversation.  
  
"Mamoru-san was in a gang? I mean, I knew he had a rough childhood, but-"  
  
"So that's how he knows that low-life gaijin."  
  
"Is she blackmailing him somehow?"  
  
"He's not changing sides again, is he? I'm not sure if Usagi can fight him."  
  
"I don't know what he was thinking. He could have started over. He HAD started over.  
They was no need for -"  
  
Even in the burst of conversation, two stayed silent. One was silent because she was still  
assimilating the press conference...and the fact that her fiance had never mentioned this  
part of his past to her. The other was silent out of confusion.   
  
The pink haired girl pondered to herself, 'Dad...well the younger version of my dad, said that  
the woman that is in jail for attacking Usagi and kidnapping the Prime Minister's daughter name  
is Alanis. But Alanis is my soba's name! She would never hurt innocent people, never! I need  
to figure out what is going on. I need to see this woman...to see if she is who I think she is.'  
  
The young girl turned to her mother. "Usagi-chan?" she asked softly, but the blonde didn't hear   
her. After trying several times, the girl finally said, "Hey, Odango-atama! Down here."   
  
At that, Usagi finally shook off her thoughts and looked down. Her future daughter gave her a hug  
and then asked very quietly, "Can you take me to see Tierreny-san?"  
  
To say that Usagi was surprised by the request was an understatement. "I would love to," she  
managed to force out, "but with everyone so overprotective about this...huge misunderstanding, I'm  
not sure I could get to the jail again."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled at her mother. "I'll help create a cover story and get us out. Will you take  
me to see her? Please?"  
  
Usagi nodded and ChibiUsa sighed. Maybe now she'd begin to figure out what was meant by   
that strange conversation that she had had with her soba before she left.  
  
******  
Crystal Toyko  
  
The King had just exited a suite and a door just slammed behind him. As he raked his hand through  
his head in frustration, a laugh was heard from a nearby hall chair.  
  
"She kicked you out, hmm? I take it you're in the doghouse."  
  
"You could say that," the king said as he walked over to the woman in the chair.  
  
The older woman looked up at the head of the royal family. "Sweetie, you have got to start sharing  
things with her. Little things. Big things. Things about you." The woman sighed. "What am  
I going to do with you?...What didn't you tell her this time?"  
  
"Is it so wrong to want to protect her?"  
  
"No, wanting to protect her isn't wrong. Keeping secrets from her, however, can be. Besides, you  
two are supposed to be each other's helpmates. How can she help you if you don't tell her anything?  
She handles things a lot better than you give her credit for."  
  
"Haven't we already had this talk?"  
  
"Of course we have. You just weren't listening the other 84 times, it seems."  
  
- to be continued -  
  
I know this is shorter than it should be based on the length of time since my last update, but  
I'm working on it, I promise! I have about five more chapters planned, although I'm not sure when   
I'll get them out. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it.  
~December 


	8. Chapter 7: Seeing Behind the Mask

Hi again.  
  
Here's the next chapter. And, I think there will be another conversation between Usagi   
and Irony...which ChibiUsa jumping in? Should be an interesting chapter. Thanks for   
reading.  
  
Chapter 7: Seeing Behind the Mask  
  
Crystal Toyko  
She was at it again. The young princess sighed. She still had no idea why her grandmother was  
so into these historical tapes. 'I think she called them music videos. I don't understand the  
attraction.' So she asked her soba about it.  
  
The older woman laughed. "These were a part of my childhood...and young adulthood...and...  
well, let's just say they used to be very pervasive." The woman turned back to the screen  
again. "I've always been very attached to this one. It's not that Brandy was my favorite   
singer, but I used to have an outfit like that."  
  
The princess started at the black leather outfit. "You had a costume like that?"  
  
The older woman laughed. "I was thinking of it more like a uniform, but costume is a good  
way of thinking about it. I was playing a role, in a sense, when I wore it." The woman  
smiled. "Some days I really miss that outfit."  
  
****  
The Present  
  
Day 3 or Day 163? Time blended together for Irony. Of course, part of that may be that they hadn't  
let her change clothes since she was arrested. Sure she was searched...and unarmed, but she was  
still wearing the leather concoction she had begun to view as a uniform. They had wanted to take her  
armband. They finally decided to let her keep it. 'Sending a message to others that they actually  
had me and not someone else. Like this armband is some kind of validating proof.'  
  
Irony sighed. After fighting with her friends she relented. She was going to meet this lawyer that  
her friends were arranging for. She was more realistic than her friends; she was already convicted  
as far as the system was concerned. The trial was only an international formality. Everyone has  
to look fair for the UN. She hoped the lawyer they found was trash. She'd have fun ruining his  
career. 'Hey, if you are going down, take someone with you.'  
  
Irony turned to look down the hall as she heard the guard's footsteps. 'If they found a lawyer that  
fast, I'll begin to wonder about that lawyer's motives,' thought Irony. And, as she expected to   
see a lawyer with the guard, she was a little surprised when a young blonde and pink haired teen  
rounded the corner with the guard.  
  
"Tsukino-san?" Irony asked even before the guard got to her cell. "What- Why-?"  
  
By then the blonde had reached Irony's cell with her friend. She pointed to Irony, "Tierrany-san."  
  
But her friend appeared to be in shock. "Are you Alanis Tierrany?" the teenager finally asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. You speak English?"  
  
The teen nodded but was staring at Irony. The young lady looked hard at the prisoner, as if she   
was trying to figure out who she was. To the teen's young eyes, the woman behind the bars wasn't   
old, maybe somewhere in her 30s. She was wearing an intimidating leather outfit...that ChibiUsa   
remembered seeing in one of those "music videos". The woman wore a green armband...and a nasty   
bruise on the left side of her face. She also had a scar just below her shoulder and above her   
armband. It was that scar and those eyes that hadn't changed over the years. Sure, she looked a   
little scarier younger and decked out in leather, but the woman in the cell couldn't be anyone   
else. 'That's her! That's my soba. It has to be!' "Obaa-san?" the teen asked quietly.  
  
Irony blinked. "Um, my Japanese su- is really bad. What does 'obaa-san' mean? Do I remind you of  
someone?" Irony was a little worried about the title given to her by the teen, especially since  
Tsukino-san had paled slightly at it...and had slowly began mumbling in Japanese.  
  
Irony turned to the younger visitor, "Is Tsukino-san okay? What is she saying? And who are you?"  
  
The younger girl, now pretty sure of the identity of the woman behind the bars replied, "They call  
me ChibiUsa. It is nice to meet you Ms. Tierreny. M- Usagi's okay...I think. She's mumbling,   
'It makes sense. In a strange way it does make sense. The press conference - his past'-"  
  
Irony seemed startled. "The press conference. She knows about the press conference?"   
  
"Yes, we just saw it yesterday. They've re-aired it several times since it was given."  
  
'Tsukino-san, I-...Damn, I wish Japanese was my second language. Can you translate for me, ChibiUsa?"  
  
The teen nodded.  
  
"Okay. Tsukino-san, listen to me. I know you are probably still in shock about everything, Dare -  
I mean Mamoru-san said in that press conference. I promise that he was one of the good guys. I...  
I pushed him out when stuff got too dangerous. He has decided he owes me and is trying to help...  
not very well, but he's trying." Irony sighed, "You need to talk to him. I think he thinks you'll  
leave him behind this."  
  
After ChibiUsa had translated that to Usagi, the young woman raised the question, "But why didn't he  
tell me?"  
  
Irony laughed, "Knowing that boy, he probably thinks he is protecting you." Watching the young  
woman's reaction to this (after translation), Irony added, "I take it he's done this before?"  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
Irony sighed. "Well, you are just going to have to tell him off. Learn to be the bitch. He's  
got to get it through his thick head that he has to share stuff with you and that you aren't  
glass. Diamond, more like. You are a lot stronger than you look."  
  
ChibiUsa had begun to translate, but she stopped suddenly. She turned to look at the older woman.  
"Learn to be the bitch?"  
  
Irony actually had the grace to blush. "It seems you can take the girl off the street, but you can't  
take the street off the girl."  
  
As ChibiUsa shook her head and tried to find a tamer way of translating Irony's speech, the prison  
guard approached again, this time with a man. He looked to be in his early 30s. He was pretty  
built for an Asian...and could rival Mamoru in the tall, dark and handsome department. In a suit  
and looking very official, he approached the cell with a briefcase and a determined look. Besides  
the fact that he was attractive, the man also caught her eye because the guard was treating him   
with respect. She could count on one hand (and still have fingers left) the number of people who  
had come to visit her to whom the guard was respectful. So, in typical Irony fashion, as the   
adult male reached her cell, Irony crossed her arms and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The male smiled pleasantly. "Ladies, Tierrany-san. My name is Tenchi Ikeda. I am your lawyer."  
  
Irony looked at the clean cut man, both angry and dismayed. "Ah hell!"  
  
- to be continued -  
It's getting to be a little crowed in that jail. It's only been three days since she has been jailed  
and Irony's had eight visitors. Somebody's popular.  
  
The Brandy video that is made reference to in this chapter is her video for "What About Us?" I don't  
own the song or the video. Also, for everyone who has been trying to picture the outfit that Irony  
has been in for all of Irony and Daring and Not all Masks, think of the leather dress-like getup   
that Brandy is wearing in the tunnel in "What About Us?" when she has the baseball bat.  
  
And about Usagi's mumbling. Remember, she knows who ChibiUsa is and is to her. Hearing her future  
daughter refer to Irony as "grandmother" had her thinking about relationship between Irony and   
Mamoru. Now how she reacts when it hits her that Irony has to be alive in Crystal Tokyo for ChibiUsa  
to know her is anyone's guess.  
  
It will probably be awhile before the next chapter comes out. I hope that this chapter and the ones  
to come are worth the wait. Thanks for reading.  
~December 


	9. Chapter 8: Helping Others See Through th...

Hey everyone.  
  
Here is chapter eight. As always, the only things that are mine are my debt, the Green, Irony,  
and her lawyer. And the mistakes are mine too.  
  
For anyone who is actually still reading, thanks for staying with this.  
*smirks* You probably just want to see how Irony and Daring "really" ends,  
hmm?  
  
~December  
  
Chapter 8: Helping others see through the masks  
  
Mr. Tenchi Ikeda looked a little surprised, "That wasn't quite the  
reaction I had in mind." 'And you aren't quite the woman I had in mind,  
either,' Tenchi thought. He looked over the woman behind bars. She  
had bruises, 'Well, we can definitely bring up police brutality.' She  
wore a rather risque leather outfit and a green armband. She definitely  
wasn't native Japanese. With her skin tone, accent, and attitude, he'd  
guess that she was African-American and not African. She was also one  
of the most attractive women he had ever seen. He smirked internally.  
His mother always did say he had odd taste in women. And this woman  
was definitely odd...especially since she was seeming to protest a  
chance to be set free.  
  
"Oh no. Oh hell no. There is no way. I won't let you represent me."  
  
Tenchi sighed and attempted to reason with his client, "You will have a  
very hard time finding legal representation with the way the press-"  
  
"And that would be my problem, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Look, Ms. Tierreny. I'm here to help. Blackstone-san approached me  
personally, complete with entourage. This case is about more than you;  
it's about problems with a system and under the table deals and -"  
  
"We'd better go," ChibiUsa said as she and Usagi began to back away from  
the cell.  
  
"Wait!" The two women turned back to the lawyer. "Are the two of you   
friends of hers? Would you like to be character witnesses?"  
  
Irony snorted. "Have you watched any of the news coverage on this?  
You're looking at victim number two, Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
Tenchi replied, "I only saw the press conference. I stopped watching   
after it appeared to turn into a trial by the media." The man paused,  
"Wait a sec, she's a victim and she's visiting you? Well, that does  
mean the press got at least part of it wrong! That's even more a   
reason for her to testify."  
  
Irony's eyes narrowed. "Oh hell, no! I'm not dragging her into this.  
There is no way I'm gonna let you force her into testifying! She-"  
  
"Demo-...But...I...w-want...tooo."  
  
Everyone quieted down to stare at the blonde, who had struggled to get  
the English fragment out. She looked both nervous and determined...  
  
Which, of course, caused Irony's protective instincts to kick in. "No.   
I won't let her. Tsukino-san, do you have any idea of what they'll do  
to you on that stand? And what your friends will say? I refuse to  
put you through...well, to risk you on this. There are a lot of people  
who need you more than I need my freedom."  
  
Because ChibiUsa was translating quietly for Usagi, she understood most  
of what Tierreny-san had said...and had become to mutter her breath. "...  
Haruka-san..."  
  
Irony laughed at Usagi's muttering. "Well, I hope I am not as full of myself  
as your Haruka. She's a little much. But, in this case, she's right.  
Besides, although we have issues, Haruka is only trying to protect you. I   
have to respect her for that."  
  
"Ms. Tierreny," Tenchi interupted, "Tsukino-san could be the testimony  
that sets you free."  
  
At that Irony snorted, "No. This trial is a pure show. I'm gonna be  
convicted. No one and nothing could get me off."  
  
Tenchi looked into her eyes. "I can."  
  
Irony looked back at him...ignoring the part of herself that thought he was  
cute...and the part of herself that admired him for fighting with her, "Oh  
come on! Let's be realistic."  
  
"Or pessimistic."  
  
"Hey!" Irony objected, "Someone has to prepare for the worse."  
  
"But that is only part of it," Tenchi countered. "Someone has to hope  
for the best. Is there anyone in your life who hopes for the best?"  
  
Irony snorted again, "Yeah, the spotter of the silver lining. The dreamer.  
Where's he been all of my life?"  
  
Still looking in her eyes, a surprising answer came out of Tenchi Ikeda.  
An answer that shocked all who heard it, even the speaker. "Getting his  
law degree and learning English. He's on the other side of your cell.   
So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Irony looked floored. It was almost like he declared his intentions to her  
Intentions beyond representing her legally. 'Falling for the good man who  
happens to be your laywer...not a good idea, Irony.' But she was afraid  
that she wasn't listening to herself anymore. And, after a pause, a   
surprising response came out of her. "Ask you to hope for me...and to do  
whatever that hoping requires you to do."  
  
There were several beats of silence...as if everyone realized that   
something else just happened. Tenchi recovered first. In flawless  
Japanese, he quickly confirmed that Usagi would testify on behalf on Irony  
and gave her his card. As the young ladies walked away, Irony turned to  
her laywer. "Promise me, you'll protect her in there."  
  
"Ms. Tierreny, I promise to protect any and everyone willing to defend you.  
We are going to fight this together...and not one of your defenders will  
fall."  
  
Irony smiled. "Well, if you are going to be my laywer, Mr. Ikeda...you  
should start calling me Alanis. This 'Ms. Tierreny' stuff is beginning   
to make me feel really old."  
  
Tenchi laughed. "Only if you call me Tenchi."  
  
"Okay. I think I can do that...Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi looked again at his client. This case was going to be hard. Not  
so much because of the charges, or the media, or the fact that Irony had  
really given up in many respects. All of that he could handle. But the  
feelings he was beginning to develop for this hard-headed, fiercely   
protective woman, 'Falling for your client, not good idea Mr. Ikeda. That  
is going to make this fight very personal...when you can actually   
concentrate on the case and not on her.' He sighed. "Now about the trial.  
We should get you a suit for the court proceedings-"  
  
"No."  
  
Tenchi looked surprised. "Um, excuse me?"  
  
"No. If I'm going into that court room, I'm going as is. Changing into  
a suit isn't going to get them to see me...and if they can't see me   
beyond what I'm wearing, they never will."  
  
"Alanis-"  
  
"I'm fighting for my family and my way of life. We don't wear suits where  
I've been...and I refuse to sell-out my family to adopt some image that   
may not save me anyway."  
  
"Alanis, people are going to make negative associations with that attire-"  
  
"And they will continue to if I shed it. This is about more than me...it  
always has been. It's an ideological stance...a moral stance. I'm not  
changing my mind about this!"  
  
"Alanis, are you-"  
  
"Fighting with your laywer already?" another voice asked.   
  
Alanis and Tenchi both turned to the sound of the voice...to see Toge Blackstone,  
Anrui Yuri, and Mamoru Chiba walking to the cell. The question, of   
course, had come from Toge.  
  
Irony began to speak, but Anrui cut her off. "Now don't fight us on this,  
Alanis. You agreed to legal representation. Of course we got you the best."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Alanis, you have got to trust him on this. We will figure out what is   
going on. Everything will work out. Just let him do his job. And   
accept him as your laywer, alright?" from Toge.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Alanis...the entire family is going to support on this. Nintai is even  
coming to help-"  
  
"Nina? But she's pregnant! Mamoru, you can't think to risk-"  
  
"She insisted. I know how she feels. I would be the last person to stop  
her."  
  
"Alanis," Tenchi interupted, "I WILL protect anyone who decides to defend  
you. Believe that."  
  
Irony turned to her lawyer. "Okay. Okay....I won't wear a suit, but I  
won't fight you on anything else. I believe your promise to defend those  
who defend me."  
  
And one could hear a pin drop in the jail, as the three shocked friends  
of Alanis Hope Tierreny tried to figure out how their stubborn, hard-headed  
leader had been brought around by a laywer who had known her for less than  
40 minutes.  
  
"I guess he is good." Anrui managed to get out.  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Okay, I thought I would have this finished in five more chapters. Um, not  
going to happen. So much has to be cleaned up...and I don't think I can do  
it all in four chapters. But the story is getting more interesting, ne?  
  
A few things about names. The laywer, Tenchi Ikeda is in no way related  
to the Tenchi of Tenchi Muyo or the Mitsuru Ikead from Here is Greenwood.  
Don't let the names throw you off. Also, Adversity has finally been given  
a name, Heion Nintai (last name, first name). Nina is an Americanized   
nickname of Nintai that Irony came up with. Although I didn' say use  
the names Nintai and Adversity in the same sentence, I did give a hint of  
who she was by mentioning she was pregnant...if anyone can remember all  
the way back to Irony and Daring. 


	10. Chapter 9: It's About Time We Talked

Hello everyone.  
  
Here is chapter nine. After this chapter, I'm probably not  
going to be able to write until May...assuming that I post this  
chapter before May. I have a lot going on here. I know I don't  
update a lot...but I have a policy to only update when I have a  
chapter. I really appreciate everyone who has stuck with this  
story...which seems to be getting more and more complex. Hey, what's  
a ride without twists?  
  
All the disclaimers are still in effect. Please ask before using one  
of my original characters.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
~December  
  
Chapter 9: It's About Time We Talked  
  
After leaving the jail, Usagi and ChibiUsa had gone to the Crown arcade.  
Sitting in a booth, both with milkshakes, the two females were talking...  
and, for once, not touching the drinks in front of them.  
  
Usagi sighed. She turned over, for the 120th time, the card Tenchi Ikeda  
had given her. "Everyone seems to believe the worst of her."  
  
ChibiUsa looked at her mother. "Why? Obaa-san would never do anything  
like what they accused her of. I don't understand why everyone thinks the  
worst of her."  
  
Usagi smiled, although it was a sad one. "Not everyone sees people's   
hearts. I even have to work at it, myself. When I first saw Tierreny-san  
she scared me. I just trusted Mamo-chan enough to know that if she was with  
him, she was okay. It took her saving me for me to see her as she was."  
  
ChibiUsa, while already serious, became more so. At this moment, Usagi  
sounded like the mother she had left in the future. "So, what do we do,  
Mom?"  
  
Usagi sighed again. "I don't know. I can't reach my friends. I can't   
wave a wand. I can't ask Luna...or my mother...either one." Tears began   
to run down Usagi's face. "I can't do this alone."  
  
'I'm counting on your knowledge, sight, and position to save some very   
important people and put some lives back together. Something that the   
crystal can't do...and something your mother can't do without you.' These  
words of her soba rang in her head...and finally made sense. "It will  
be okay Usagi. I'll help. We'll figure out what to do; I promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
At that moment, Mamoru entered the Crown. At first, he moved to approach  
the counter and his friend...but, as if pushed away by some unseen force,  
he took the farthest booth from the counter instead. While both Usagi and  
ChibiUsa noticed him, he didn't notice them.  
  
"And the first thing we can do," ChibiUsa began, "is that you can go talk  
to Daddy. Right now."  
  
"Talk to Mamo-chan now? But what about-"  
  
"Go talk to him, okaa-san. Remember what Tierreny-san said? I think he  
needs you as much as you need him. And he can help."  
  
The older female at the table took a deep breath as she stood. "Okay."  
She began to walk over to the table where Mamoru Chiba sat.   
  
*At the far booth*  
  
Mamoru sighed. After watching Irony's lawyer win her over in less than   
40 minutes, he was still in shock...but there was now a lot less for him  
to do. Irony's case was in good hands...and, at least for the moment,  
Ikeda-san needed to confer with Irony alone. So that meant he had time   
to think, worry...and miss the love of his life and his best friend.  
  
Someone stopped near his table, but Mamoru didn't look up, hoping whoever  
it was would go away. Instead of leaving, however, the person sat across  
from him. "She saved me that day, you know. By throwing that knife she  
saved me. If you had asked me about it after I calmed down, I would have  
told you."  
  
Mamoru's head shot up. Sitting in front of him of him was an angel...his  
angel. "Usako-"  
  
She held up a hand. "Wait. I think...I'm angry at you." The statement  
was surprising, but it lost some of its power because the young woman said  
it with such wonder.  
  
Mamoru looked confused...and then sad. "Usako, I know that Alanis has-"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Tierreny-san, expect for the fact that she  
suggested I talk to you about this." Not stopping for long enough for  
Mamoru to process that she had had a conversation with Irony, Usagi  
plugged on, "This is about not telling me about your past. You saw how  
I accepted Makoto and Haruka and Hotaru. You saw how I never gave up on  
you when you were under Beryl's control. I saw the good in so many...why  
didn't you trust me with this? If you had just introduced me to Tierreny-san,  
and let me have a chance to get to know her...why?"  
  
Mamoru looked at the woman in front of him...and realized that he had to  
be honest. "I'm not totally sure of all the reasons. I think part of it  
was to project you from my past. And part of it was selfish. As much as   
the Green was and is family...to the outside world they still look like a  
gang. I like the fact that you seemed to think I was smarter, stronger,  
and more self-reliant than I was. But mostly...I think I was afraid I  
would corrupt your light with this darkness of my life." He sighed. "I  
should have told you. You had a right to chose about how much darkness  
should surround you."  
  
Usagi shook her head and put her hands on his, "But the Green and your  
time with them wasn't darkness. I won't believe it was...not with  
Tierreny-san in charge. Sure there is darkness and evil on the street,  
but just because it is near you and you interact with it, doesn't make  
you a part of the darkness...any more than it made me a youma, daimon,  
or anything else I fought." Usagi looked her love in the eye, "Mamo-chan  
please learn to share things with me. I can't help you, if you don't   
tell me."  
  
Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Tierreny-san seemed to think you thought you would lose me over this.   
Is this true?"  
  
"No. I didn't think I'd lose you...being able to get within 20 meters of  
you with your friends protecting you, on the other hand," Mamoru laughed.  
Then he paused...and asked a question that had been bothering him since  
the beginning at this conversation, "You talked to Alanis?"  
  
"Yes. I went to see her twice," Mamoru's eyed widdened, but Usagi continued.  
"ChibiUsa wanted to see her...yes she's here. I don't know why; she wouldn't   
say. Actually, ChibiUsa called her obaa-san when she first saw her."  
  
Mamoru didn't think he could get more shocked, "Obaa-san?! And how would  
ChibiUsa recognize her anyway? Alanis can't be alive in Crystal Toyko!  
She's not...she's just human."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't know how ChibiUsa recognized her, but she  
did. And our daughter seems to view Tierreny-san as her soba." Usagi  
paused. "But actually...there is something else we need to talk about,"  
she said as she looked down at the business card she still held in her   
hand.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
ChibiUsa watched as the younger version of her mother went to talk to the  
younger version of her father. 'I hope they work out whatever they need  
to.' As she began to look around the arcade, she saw that Motoki had  
noticed that Usagi and Mamoru were talking...and he looked like he was   
going to stop it. 'Well, time to go to work,' thought the teen as she  
practically ran to the counter to stop Motoki from heading over to the  
far booth.  
  
Practically out of breath, the teen panted out, "Can-I-have-a-soda?"  
  
Motoki looked a little nonplussed and annoyed that he couldn't get to  
Usagi and Mamoru. He looked down at this cousin of Usagi's...who looked  
older than the last time he remembered seeing her...but it was so hard  
to tell how old people were today. "You've finished your milkshake, I  
take it?"  
  
ChibiUsa looked over at her melting, untouched milkshake back at the  
booth she just left. "Um..yeah." She turned to Motoki, "Usagi told  
me that she'd get me a soda too."  
  
Motoki looked at the pink-haired teen. "The soda's on the house."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
As Motoki fixed her soda, ChibiUsa noticed how he kept looking back at  
the far booth. As he sat her soda down ChibiUsa said, "You know, I had  
a friend once that I was really worried about. She was someone that   
my grandmother looked in on from time to time. Obaa-san often took  
me with her when she went to visit this girl. Well, this girl had a  
very different home life than mine. I understood that...at least on some  
level. But I always kinda thought she 'get over it' and become more   
like me. I guess that was why I was a little shocked when she turned   
down an invitation to an exclusive school to stay where she was."  
  
Motoki turned his attention to the girl, sensing that she was trying  
to tell him something. "So, why did she turn down the invitation?"  
  
"Because she was the shining light in that area of the city. She was the  
hope of so many people. And she tutored five girls. She saw the whole  
community as a family...even the scary people. I remember that when she  
first told me her decision, I didn't let her get a word in edge-wise   
because I was so busy telling her why 'those people' weren't worth her  
time. I wasn't a very good friend."  
  
Motoki looked at the saddened girl. "But of course you were. You were  
looking out for her best interest-"  
  
"Which I didn't know because I hadn't heard the whole story and I refused  
to listen. I didn't trust her enough to listen and believe her take on  
the situation. A similar thing happened to my father when he was younger.  
He was on the other end of it. He told me it really hurt when his friend  
wouldn't listen to him...and when his friend wanted him to choose. My  
father said their friendship almost ended behind this. That made me go  
talk to my friend, to listen to her, and to explain my reaction to her."  
She looked over at the far booth. When she was sure that Motoki was   
looking as well, she said, "Real friends listen and believe...even when  
they have to confront their own prejudice to do it."  
  
Motoki seemed to be in thought as the young teen looked down at her soda.  
'I guess I have to find a way to force this down my system,' she thought.  
  
As she turned to look out the window...she saw seven familiar people walk  
through the door...and they seemed to be looking for someone. ChibiUsa  
sighed. 'This is wonderful,' she thought sarcastically. 'How do we   
explain my soba to them?'  
  
- to be continued -  
  
See, I'm working on the Mamoru-Motoki friendship strain! I just wanted  
to share. 


	11. Chapter 10: Same Spirit, Different Packa...

Hi everyone.  
  
Look, look...it's chapter ten. Now I know that some of you really want  
to see what will happen based on where I left it last time. (Aren't my  
cliffhangers evil?) Let me know what you think. This chapter is a   
hard one to write...so any feedback (even by email) would really be   
great. It's one hurdle per chapter from here on out. Wish me luck.  
  
Oh, disclaimers are still in place and permission is needed to use one  
of the characters that floated out of my crazy head.  
  
Thanks for reading  
~December  
  
Chapter 10: Same Spirit, Different Package  
  
The Present  
She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had never been to a jail in her  
life. Sure, she'd been threatened with juvenile disciplinary action...and she'd  
been kicked out of schools for fighting, but she'd never actually stepped foot in  
a jail until today. And she was doing this all because her friend baffled her.  
  
"People told me you were dangerous too. Would you rather I listened to them?"  
  
That statement had bothered Makoto since she heard it. At first she was insulted  
that Usagi could even compare the gang leader that HURT her to someone who had   
protected her since they met. Then she thought that it was different in her case.  
Just because people can be close-minded doesn't mean they are wrong. But what   
Usagi said and did yesterday made Makoto want to meet this woman...who garnered so  
much loyalty from Usagi and Mamoru both.  
  
They, the senshi minsus Setsuna, of course, had entered the Arcade looking for Usagi.  
No one had heard from her all day, and rarely a Sunday passed when that happened. Out  
of concern...and maybe a little overprotectiveness, they went on a Usagi search. The  
arcade was stop number three.  
  
As they entered they saw ChibiUsa up at the counter with Motoki. Taking it as a good   
sign that ChibiUsa was around, they looked around the arcade...until they spotted Usagi  
with Mamoru.  
  
Now, normally, this would have invited no comment at all, but, in light of his past...  
some among them had changed their minds about him.   
  
Michiru frowned and looked very disapproving. Ami's eyes narrowed. Rei looked angry.  
And Haruka...Haruka actually growled. Makoto had wanted to protect Usagi as much as the  
next senshi, but she wasn't sure if confronting the pair was the best way to do this. Yet,  
she led the charge over to the table, having long ago accepted her role as brawn not brain.  
If Ami, Rei, and Michiru saw a problem, there must be a problem; and therefore, she must go  
defend her princess.  
  
When they reached the table, the two were so deeply engaged in conversation that they didn't  
notice them at first. They heard Usagi say, "There is something else we need to talk about,"  
and sigh...before Haruka started in.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
At this statement, both Usagi and Mamoru turned toward the senshi. Mamoru's eyes got a shuttered look  
to them, but Usagi just looked up as if nothing was wrong. "I'm talking with my fiance. I'll  
catch up with you later."  
  
Of course that satisfied no one. "What she means, Odango-atama, is why are you here with HIM?"  
  
At that Usagi raised one eyebrow slightly. "Um...I going to marry him and I haven't seen him  
in at least a week."  
  
Ami tried to clarify what Rei didn't make clear, "What Rei is wondering...what we all are   
wondering is if it is safe for you to be with him...given his past and your refusal to accept  
that that gang leader attacked you."  
  
Mamoru looked as if he wanted to say something, but Usagi never gave him the chance. "How dare  
you!" she said quietly. "How many times has he saved me? How many times has he been there  
when I needed him? How many times has he HELPED us? Besides the fact you know nothing about  
Tierreny-san, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, why do you STILL not trust my  
Mamo-chan?"  
  
"None of that matters if he's dangerous. Come with us princess." Michiru was trying to be gentle  
...but this caused Usagi to explode. But not in the way we were used to.  
  
She didn't cry. She didn't wail. She didn't scream. She stared her protectors all down and said in a very  
quiet and almost regal tone, "I am not leaving. All of you, however, should. When I'm ready to  
be around you, I'll find you. Go now." Her eyes narrowed, "Don't make me make that an order."  
  
It got everyone to back off. None of them had ever seen her like that. The group left pretty quickly after that,  
Haruka and Rei, in particular, still very angry. For her part, Makoto was...a little hurt...and very intrigued. Who  
was this Tierreny-san, and what had she done to make both Mamoru and Usagi so loyal to her?  
  
That was why Makoto stood outside of a jail cell that afternoon. She was going to meet this woman  
herself.  
  
As the guard banged on the bars, Makoto noticed what the woman was wearing. That black leather just  
seemed to make her look even scarier than Makoto expected. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she  
thought as the prisoner turned around.  
  
***  
  
When the guard banged on her cell, again, Irony sighed. Visitor after visitor after visitor...it  
was not helping her stress level. As she turned around she said, "If that person is member of the   
International press core, would you please tell them whatever the hell they want to hear and make  
them leave?! I'm entitled to a little peace, you know-" Of course, seeing who was on the other  
side of the bars stopped her tirade.  
  
This young woman was no one Irony knew. She looked about Tsukino-san's age, maybe older. She was  
pretty tall for an Asian woman. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail...and she wore pink  
rose earrings. But what most surprised Irony were the emotions in the woman's eyes. Fear, curiosity,  
and determination. 'Who was this person and why did they come to see me?'  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The young woman started...but only slightly. If Irony hadn't been staring at her, she wouldn't   
have noticed the slight jump. The woman suddenly began to speak quickly...in Japanese. This,  
of course, meant Irony understood next to nothing of what the woman said, but a few things stood  
out. In particular "Usagi-chan".  
  
After the woman finally stopped talking, Irony smiled. "I don't speak Japanese very well at all,  
so I missed almost everything you said, but...Are you a friend of Tsukino-san?"  
  
The young woman looked confused for a moment. Then she looked like she was in deep concentration.  
'I guess her English is as good as my Japanese.' After about five minutes, the woman seemed to  
have reasoned out what Irony asked, because she nodded.  
  
Irony smiled at the young woman, "My name is Alanis," she said, pointing to herself. "What is   
your name?"  
  
"Makoto." The young woman answered.  
  
"So Makoto-san, why are you here to see me?" After saying that, Irony remember the statement that  
Dare made about his bunny's protectors...and thought the worst. "Is Tsukino-san okay? I told that  
damn laywer of mine that people would get hurt behind this. But no. Everyone wants to help me.   
Hey, it's my job to PROTECT not to be protected! She is a lot more fragile that I am, and I will  
personally and seriously harm anyone who has hurt her or Dare or anyone else in my family. Damnit!"  
With that Irony made a fist and punched the cell wall next to her.  
  
***  
Watching the gang leader, that is, Alanis-san punch the wall after saying a lot of English, made  
Makoto pause for a second. Sure, the English language was still a huge struggle for her. While  
French was beginning to make more sense, she had given up on English as a lost cause. Even with  
her lack of understanding about the language, she could tell the woman on the other side of the   
bars was geniunely worried about Usagi...and geniunely willing to protect her. At that moment,  
this very different woman a world away from her didn't seem all that different after all. 'Maybe  
we should have listened to Usagi-chan when she defended this woman. If she's anything like me at  
all, the last thing she would do is to hurt Usagi."  
  
Makoto took a deep breath, "Gomen nasai. Usagi-chan...fine. I..." Makoto motioned with her arms  
and fell back on a language she knew a little better than English to make her point, "Vous   
comprendez?"  
  
The woman on the other side of the bars smiled, "Oui. Je comprends. Merci." She put both of   
her arms through the bars as if to give Makoto a hug. Makoto was surprised at first, but then  
stepped into the make-shift hug, being careful of the bars. And when she started to cry, the  
woman on the other side comforted her with, "Je sais. Je sais. Je comprends."  
  
***  
For the second time in less than 24 hours, Mamoru walked back into the Crown arcade. He was  
nervous, but that was a given. The last time he responded to a "we need to talk" phone message  
from Motoki, the results weren't pretty. After that last conversation with his best friend,  
Mamoru felt that he was forced to chose...and he did, although the choice was a painful one. The  
last thing he needed was another ultimatum from his best friend...and his only good friend outside of   
the Green. (Not counting Fiore...but counting Fiore was problematic.)  
  
He saw Motoki sitting in a booth, so Mamoru went over and sat down next to him. After a few minutes  
of silence Motoki said, "I'm sorry. For a lot of things." The young blond raked his fingers   
through his hair. Then he laughed, but it didn't sound happy, "I was so busy worrying about you and  
being sure that I knew best that I didn't listen to you. It's one of the few times I haven't...  
listened to you, that it. So I'm going to ask the question I should have asked at first. Tell  
me about Alanis Tierreny. I believe you called her Irony?"  
  
Mamoru blinked in surprise at first. Then he looked at his friend. 'Is this an olive branch? Is  
he really ready to listen to my story about some of the people dearest to me...and not judge?'   
Before Usagi, before Irony, Mamoru just would have closed up and not shared a thing. But because  
of two women...one who loves him and one who raised him, Mamoru didn't retreat behind the safe  
walls anymore. He took a chance. "I first met Irony when she and two of her closest friends saved  
me from a fight I was losing pretty badly-"  
  
***Crystal Toyko***  
  
The older woman smiled as she tasted the piece of pie in front of her, "Mmmmm. This is good!  
Where did you learn to make sweet potato pie?"  
  
"Give me a little credit, Lana-chan. You talked about this dessert enough. At some point you  
knew I was going to go looking for a recipe."  
  
The older woman laughed, "Well, Lady Jupiter, you are definitely the best cook I've ever met! And  
the only person who has ever lived that has gotten me to eat raw fish!"  
  
The other woman in the room shook her finger at speaker. "Now, now. No need to be formal. It was  
fun....Besides, it's about time I paid you back for those extra English lessons, ne?"  
  
The older woman snorted, "Of course you are grateful. With all the bad language I taught you, you'd  
be right at home on a US Marine base."  
  
"See! You gave me access to cute men in uniform."  
  
As the two laughed, a third person stepped into the kitchen. She smiled as two people who were  
very important to her still seemed to be getting along very well. She turned around and left  
quietly, wanting the two other women to have some more time together.  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Okay, Usagi and Makoto may seem way out of character here. Usagi's is on purpose. I posit that  
this experience with Irony is helping her to grow up and grow into ruling. One doesn't go from  
Usagi to Neo-Queen Serenity overnight. Makoto is another story. Although she is my favorite scout  
she is very hard to write...most complex people are. All I can say is that I'm working on it, and  
any feedback is appreciated.  
  
Oh, and about the French. I figured since she is into cooking, Makoto should be able to pick up  
some French...since so many famous chefs and styles of cooking are French. So, my little knowledge  
of French appears in this story:  
Je sais = I know  
Je comprends = I understand  
Vous comprendez = Do you understand? (formal)  
Oui = Yes.  
Merci = Thank you.  
  
Any mistake in the French is totally my fault. If you know the correct French, please let me know.  
Merci.  
  
The next chapter...is a bail hearing. I don't know if they happen in Japan or not, but this is   
scene is important to the story...so we'll pretend that they do.   
  
'Til then. 


	12. Chapter 11: Mask Can Hide Evil

Hello everyone.  
  
Wow. Another chapter that is posted before May 3rd? I know.  
I even amaze myself on occasion. Maybe I'll even finish the   
story before May 11th...or maybe not. We'll see.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone. And putting up with the long  
spaces between updates.  
~December  
  
Chapter 11: Masks Can Hide Evil  
  
As she was being led into the courtroom, in handcuffs, of course, Irony  
had some time to think. Tenchi had been working pretty hard on her  
case since day one...which was a surprise to her, considering that it  
had to be pro-bono work for him. No one in the Green had access to   
big money, not even Dare. But work hard her lawyer had...to the point  
where they were finally having the bail hearing that should have happened  
within 48 hours of her arrest.  
  
Not that she didn't know what she was charged with. She knew. She actually  
found some of the charges amusing...but she supposedly had this right to  
be out on bail if she was deemed not dangerous. She didn't think that  
being released would be the best idea in the world...but this was the   
beginning of the fight and she understood that.  
  
As she was brought up to her lawyer, he gave the the police with her a  
dirty look and said, "Take off her handcuffs. Now." As they did, she  
looked over again at her lawyer.  
  
To say that he was very frustrating to work with would be an understatment.  
They disagreed about so many tactics that he wanted to use in the case.   
Irony smiled. Yeah, they had fought a lot. But something about him...  
pulled at her heart strings. Well, first because he was so stubborn.  
He fought her on stuff. He worked hard. He was smart...and yes he  
was extremely sexy, especially in a suite. But also, there was this  
sweetness there. He had come to visit after the Makoto girl, who had   
also managed to worm her way into Irony's heart, and after telling him  
what happened, he produced a French book so that Irony could brush up on  
her French. The man was amazing.  
  
As the police moved away and she turned to say something to Tenchi, she  
spotted some in the crowd...who shouldn't have been there.  
  
Sure Kali always cleaned up well, but her presence made no sense...or at  
least no sense that was good for Irony. She was standing very close to  
a man who looked somewhat important. 'What the hell kinda game are you  
playing, Kali? And why with me? Still bitter that I said no?'  
  
Tenchi noticed that his client had begun to stare past him. That look  
she had in her eyes bothered him...especially when her eyes narrowed.  
He wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided he may learn a little more  
if he just waited for her to tell him. She was extremely hard-headed, but  
she understood that they were a team; he played the law, she played the  
street. And if there was a street thing he needed to know the play the  
law, she'd tell me...eventually...when she was ready.  
  
"Who is that man over there?" Irony finally asked, nodding in the direction  
in which she was looking. Tenchi turned to look.  
  
"The one with the woman in white next to him? That's the mayor of Toyko.  
They say he has high political ambitions. Insiders say that he's known  
to play dirty. He wants to be Prime Minister someday. Some assert this  
'case of the century' is his first step in getting there. Why?"  
  
Irony's eyes narrowed further. "I think I understand what's going on.  
This is a lot more dangerous than I thought."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The woman next to him is a gang leader."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tenchi's head whipped around to look at Alanis. In his shock  
he barely remembered to keep his voice down.  
  
"Her name is Kali. She runs the most dangerous gang in Toyko...really  
in Japan. We...have a history."  
  
"Are you going to tell me about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All rise. The Honorable Judge Eichi Itaranai presiding. Hear ye, him..."  
the baliff continued, but Irony's attention was focused on something she considered  
odd.  
  
"Why is this hearing different from any other?"  
  
"What makes you think this is different?" her lawyer asked quietly.  
  
Irony snorted quietly, "I don't know. Maybe the fact that it is in English?"  
  
"You may be seated," the judge said. The entire courtroom sat. "As you have  
noticed, this particular trial is being done in a more general international  
format. It is being done in English as to not inconvenience the accused-"  
  
"Yeah, and if they fail to convict me here, they can hold a 'real' Japanese  
trial without fear of double jeopardy," sneared Tenchi's client to him in an  
aside. He nodded at her insight. His lady Alanis was really amazing...and  
he would worry about why he chose to use the adjectives "his lady" at another  
time.  
  
"This court has been called into session to discuss the setting of bail. Would  
the accused and her lawyer please stand."  
  
Both Irony and Tenchi stood.  
  
"Alanis Hope Tierreny, aka Irony, aka Bitter Hope-"  
  
"Shit," Irony muttered under her breath. "Shit. Fuck you, Kali."  
  
Tenchi stared at his client. 'What freaked Alanis out? And what is this 'Bitter  
Hope' alias? No one calls her that!'  
  
The judge continued, not aware of the inadvertant bomb he had dropped, "You have   
been charged with the following crimes. Kidnapping of the Prime Minister's daughter  
with the intent to hold her for ransom, Assault on one Gihen Hebi, aka   
Lucifer, of a rival gang, Attempted assault on one Tsukino Usagi with premediation   
and planning of forethought, resisting arrest, obstructing justice, inciting   
terrorism, and disturbing the peace. How do you plead?"  
  
Irony listened throughout the entire tirade. She was surprised by the   
terrorism accusation, but she managed not to let it show. If she hadn't agreed  
to fight...and hadn't realized that something bigger was going on, her answer  
would have been quite differnt. But, refusing to reflect on that, the lady  
openned her mouth and replied, "Not guilty, your honor."  
  
Of course, many in the courtroom weren't happy with her plea, but after  
banging the gavel several times, Judge Itaranai regained control. "What does  
the state say in the way of bail?"  
  
The lawyer for the prosectution stood. "We ask that bail be denied. Ms. Tierreny  
is a danger and a flight risk."  
  
"Your honor," began Tenchi, "I believe the prosectution is not being fair. The most  
dangerous crime that my client is accused of is assault. The state has set bail  
for murderers. The danger claim does not hold water-"  
  
"The gaijin is still a flight risk," interupted the prosectution.  
  
"How?!" countered Tenchi. "Her native country denies her existence, no other   
country in the world would touch her, and she doesn't exactly blend in. Where  
would she go?"  
  
"She's a part of a terrorist network. They hide their own."  
  
"Your honor, I object. That is pure conjecture on the state's part. They can't  
prove it and so they can't use it as a rationale."  
  
The judge looked about to speak. He paused and looked over at the mayor...who sent  
him a look, not missed by Tenchi or Alanis. "Although we are bound to give the   
accused a fair trial, we are not expected to expose our citizens to danger. Bail  
is denied. Trial is set for two weeks from now. Court is adjourned."  
  
As the judge left and the police return to Irony to lead her back to her cell, she  
smiled at her lawyer, "I'm safer this way." And, almost like a queen, although in  
handcuffs, Irony nee Alanis Hope Tierreny left the courtroom.  
  
***  
Outside the courtroom were several people who wanted to be there in person and not  
just in spirit for their friend. That Anrui, Toge, Nintai, and Mamoru were there  
was not a surprise to anyone. That Usagi, ChibiUsa, Motoki, and Makoto stood with  
them may have shocked some other people...whom those four made sure had no idea of  
their plans.  
  
"Damn. What in the hell are they playing at?" Toge asked for the 60th time.   
"Something else is obviously going on."  
  
"I agree," said Anrui. "Honestly, this makes me nervous. What-" Anrui suddenly  
fell silent and stiffened.  
  
Approaching them was a woman in white. She looked perfectly respectable. Obviously  
Japanese, she was dressed in a demure white suit, with her hair pulled into a bun.  
Ignoring most of the group, she went right to ChibiUsa. "Hello, young lady. What  
brings you to the courtroom today? Come to see justice done?"  
  
ChibiUsa backed away from the woman. 'I have no idea why, but I don't trust her.   
She's dangerous.' Based on that observation ChibiUsa remained rudely silent.  
  
Usagi looked at her future daughter in surprise. Her manners were usually much   
better than what she was displaying. "I'm sorry," she apologized to the woman in  
front of them. "She's just a little tired and wary of strangers. Yes, we are here  
for...educational reasons."  
  
The woman smiled. "You are Tsukino Usagi, are you not? I'm amazed you can be in the  
same room as that woman." Usagi looked as she was about to say something, but Mamoru's  
hand on her shoulder stopped her. The woman in white smiled again. "My name is Akutenshi  
Hidoi. It is nice to see you well Tsukino-san. I'm sure we'll meet again." And with  
a cursory nod in Makoto's direction, the woman left.  
  
"Well, with that viper here that makes this game much more dangerous," said Nintai.  
  
"Who was that and why are you so upset?" Makoto asked.  
  
Anrui sighed, "We are upset because that woman's street name is Kali...and she means  
nothing but trouble for our Alanis. But we should have known that this fight wasn't  
above-board as soon as that judge said the name Bitter Hope." Anrui's voice broke  
slightly, "Alanis, I'm not sure we can get you out of this shit."  
  
- To be continued -  
  
A new character that only means trouble for Irony...that she has a history with. Hmm. 


	13. Chapter 12: Bitter Hope revisited

Hello, hello.  
  
It's chapter 12...and yeah, this definitely won't be finished by May 11th.  
It is now looking like I have another nine chapters before this story is  
finished. I hope this is a good thing. I'm also considering writing a  
third part to explain some of the randomness in Crystal Toyko. We'll  
see. At least at the end of this story, y'all will be a little less  
angry with me...I hope.  
  
Disclaimers are still in effect. Thanks for reading.  
~December  
  
Chapter 12: Bitter Hope revisited  
  
She was staring into the abyss again. She could feel the disappointment  
in herself, the fear. Like always, all she could see in front of her  
was darkness. But she knew what was on the other side of the darkness...  
and she knew what she pointed in the direction of the darkness.  
  
"Do it, Bitter Hope," a voice said next to her. That dangerous voice that  
still conjured up images of destruction, mayham, and evil. It spoke again,  
"Do it. Become one of us. You belong here. They don't want you. Make   
them pay!"  
  
And she looked into the abyss and raised her arms...and felt it again.   
That moment where she almost did it...where she almost did that awful thing.  
That moment...passed and a voice that didn't sound like her, but was  
her said, "No."  
  
"Alanis?"  
  
That gave her pause. No one there knew her by that name. Why would anyone  
call her-  
  
"Alanis? Answer me! Are you okay?"  
  
  
Irony blinked a couple of times and looked out of her cell. In front of  
her was her lawyer. Shrugging of the last of the daydream, she said, "I'm  
fine. I'm sorry. Where you standing there long?"  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Irony snorted, "I just said I was." 'But I'm not,' she thought to herself.  
It had been at least 14 years since 'the moment' had appeared to haunt.  
15 since it had haunted her in daylight hours. She figured her relaspe  
was due to seeing Kali. Purposely pushing that out of her mind, she   
looked again at Tenchi. "So, how does the bail hearing change our  
plan of action?"  
  
Tenchi stared at her for a moment. Irony held her breath, hoping he   
didn't ask again if she was okay. He obviously didn't believe she was,  
but she didn't want to talk about. "Okay," he finally said. Irony  
sighed in relief...but had the breath knocked out of her when he said,  
"I need to know about your history with Kali and why and when people  
called you 'Bitter Hope'."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Alanis-"  
  
"No. It's not important-"  
  
"Alanis, were you not in that courtroom with me?" Tenchi exploded. "Did  
you somehow miss the look that passed from the judge to the mayor...who  
is hanging out with a gang leader that you have a past with? You did  
notice that they brought up the name Bitter Hope; I heard you swear about  
it. If they have the name, they probably have everything thing else!  
I can't defend you if I don't know what to defend against!"  
  
"No." Irony turned away from her lawyer. She wasn't sure why she was  
fighting this so hard...except that she knew that Tenchi would probably  
turn away from her in disgust if he heard about that part of her past.  
And, upon reflection, so would Mamoru, his bunny, Makoto...and almost  
everyone in her life. The thought pained her, especially the thought of  
losing both Tenchi and Mamoru. She smiled in her head. Of course it  
would hurt, she'd be losing the one man who was quickly becomming "the  
one" and she'd lose the man who was like the son and little brother she  
never had. She blinked and then turned back around, "It has nothing   
to do with this case. Just object when they bring it up."  
  
"Damnit, Alanis-"  
  
"You would have to be fighting with your lawyer," said Toge as he and  
the others approached the cell. "Do you know how much yen you just cost  
me?"  
  
Irony laughed, "Serves you right. What have I told you about gambling  
on my nature?"  
  
Toge adopted an innocent little boy look, "If I win, give you half?"  
  
Irony rolled her eyes, "You are such a lost cause."  
  
"Enough chit-chat. We have a problem," Anrui broke in. She turned to  
Tenchi, looking almost angry and said, "How are you going to protect  
Alanis from that viper?"  
  
Irony sighed. Anrui and Nintai were the only people who knew her whole  
history with Kali and how dangerous Kali was; Nintai from personal  
experience. Of course Anrui would be worried, which was obviously by  
the way she was now fighting with Tenchi.  
  
As Irony surveyed the crowd, her eyes widened as she noticed four people  
who she wouldn't have expected to see.  
  
Tsukino-san stood in Mamoru's arms, leaning on him...hugging ChibiUsa.  
Mamoru's friend stood a ways off...present, but not actually associating  
with anyone. And Makoto stood there as well, near Tsukino and company.  
She looked a little upset, so over Anrui's loud demands of Tenchi, Irony  
turned to Makoto and said, "Makoto, ca va?"  
  
At the question, Makoto looked over at Alanis. "Oui...Non...Je ne sais  
pas." At that, she made her hands into fists and looked for something to  
hit.  
  
Noticing the distress in her friend, Usagi went over to Makoto and put  
a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. While doing this, she shot  
Irony a look of surprise. 'I guess Makoto neglected to mentioned that  
she paid me a visit,' Irony thought.  
  
"...Look the only reason we hired your ass is that you promised to protect  
our Alanis and prove her innocence. Now if you can no longer do this-"  
  
'Time to save Tenchi from Anrui,' Irony thought. "Anrui, leave him alone.  
He is doing his job to the best of his ability. No one failed me in there.  
And anyway, I'm safer here. Now, take a deep breath...and let's talk   
calmly about what we are going to do in two weeks."  
  
Realizing that this was probably his only opening, Tenchi launched into  
a discussion about their plan of attack for the trial. As he talked, he  
looked over at Alanis often. 'Why won't you trust me Alanis? I won't  
leave...but I can't help until you tell me.' Tenchi mentally shook  
his head. 'My lady Alanis, don't you realize you have a devoted knight  
now? A knight who can't defend you until you trust him. Trust me Alanis.  
Don't try to fight this all by yourself.'  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Yes, I know this is short, but I'm working on opening statements for the  
next chapter...which, hopefully, should be longer. But there was a lot  
going on here, right? And the little piece of irony that was unintended,  
after all of her lectures to Mamoru, Irony seemed to be treating Tenchi  
and others like Mamoru does Usagi. Maybe someone should tell her to   
stop protecting and share, huh?  
  
Oh yeah, the French:  
Oui = yes  
Non = no  
Je ne sais pas = I don't know  
ca va? = a causal How are you?...Oui, ca va is a causal I'm fine.  
In other words, Makoto starts to say she's fine, and then says she's not  
and then says she doesn't know. 


	14. Chapter 13: Evil or Elevating?

Look, look. It's another chapter.  
  
Am I going to finish anytime soon? No. Will I get another chapter up  
before the 11th? Maybe. It depends on how effective this is as an  
attempt to avoid work. Regardless, the story is getting interesting.  
  
Disclaimers are still in place. Thanks for reading and for the comments.  
And the rating. It's been a wild ride for me. Gotta love real life  
complexity...or something close to it, anyway.  
~December  
  
Chapter 13: Evil or Elevating?  
  
As she was once again led into the courtroom, Irony reflected on the  
past two weeks. It was a rough time for everyone associated with her  
case. She had barely slept herself; poor Tenchi must not have slept at  
all. What was probably really getting to everyone was this fear. Kali's  
presence at the bail hearing was a bad sign. Irony was sure she would  
be back...as were they all. They knew there was something much bigger  
going on. But no one knew what it was, much less how to defend against  
it.  
  
Now, more than ever people needed friends. The core Green members had  
each other, Irony knew. She was also glad that Tsukino-san now also  
had Makoto. The blonde needed the extra support...and the extra help  
creating covers if her other friends were anything like that Haruka.  
What Irony was most grateful for, however, was that Mamoru had Furuhata-san  
back.  
  
That day two weeks ago at the jail, during another debate between Anrui  
and Tenchi, Irony had turned to the blonde young man and said,   
"Furuhata-san?"  
  
The young man turned to her, startled. "I didn't mean to frighten you,"  
Irony continued, hoping the young man understood English, "but I wanted  
to thank you."  
  
"Thank me? For what reason?" the young man asked, confused.  
  
"For being here for Mamoru. Oh, I know you aren't here for me," Irony  
continued at his surprised look. "I'm not even sure you really trust  
me or my intentions for your friend. I'm just glad you are here for him.  
I'm afraid this trial is going to be hard on us all, and you are very  
important to Mamoru. I really didn't want him to have to chose between  
you and standing up for me. I think part of my selfish nature doesn't  
want to have to kick him out of my life to make sure he's happy. But  
even more than that, it's about him and his happiness. So thank you."  
  
The blond stared at her for a while and something changed in his eyes.  
Although he didn't say or do much of anything after her statement, he  
did move closer to the group as a whole. And he said, "Your welcome."  
  
As she reached her lawyer and her handcuffs were removed, Irony glanced  
around the courtroom. Of course it was packed, half of the room being   
reporters. Luckily, there were no cameramen. At least this...well,  
whatever this turned out to be, was not going be televised. There would  
be enough grandstanding without a camera to egg people on.  
  
As she continued to look around the room, she saw somethings that gave   
her hope. Anrui, Toge, and Nintai were sitting together. Mamoru was   
sitting a row behind them...in part so that he could be closer to Usagi  
who sat across the isle with ChibiUsa and Makoto sitting right next to   
her. Near Usagi were some other people as well. Irony recognized Haruka  
and noticed the dirty look she was receiving from the blonde. She  
didn't recognize the other people. Two of them could have been Usagi's  
mother, but she assumed it was the blue-haired lady who kept a close  
eye on Usagi as if something would happen to her in the courtroom. The  
other woman, who looked age-less, kept staring at Irony as if she knew  
her from somewhere...much as ChibiUsa had. Irony just shrugged this off.  
  
The other people around Usagi seemed to be closer to her age, expect the  
dark haired girl who looked both weak and strong at the same time. But  
before she got hung up in trying to explain than assessment to herself,  
Irony continued to scan the room...until she saw what she expected and   
feared.  
  
Kali was there. Cleaned up, next to the mayor, and looking serene, Irony  
knew that Kali had a master plan. Knowing Kali, the plan was pretty nasty,  
and Irony expected that a lot of people would get hurt. 'Lord, help us.'  
  
"Alanis?" Tenchi touched her shoulder. "Take a seat. The judge may be  
awhile."  
  
With that Irony sat down...a little annoyed that she began to shake   
slightly.  
  
Noticing that Irony shook slightly as she sat down, Tenchi took her hand.  
"We WILL get out of this. I WILL see you free. I'm not going to lose you."  
  
That last sentence got out before he could stop it, which he blamed on  
the lack of sleep he had. Irony stared at him wide-eyed, about to say  
something, when they heard, "All rise. The honorable Judge Eichi Itaranai  
presiding. Here ye him..."  
  
They rose to there feet and stayed there until after the judge entered  
and told them to be seating. "Bring in the jury," the judge ordered.  
  
As the jury was being led in, Irony turned to her lawyer. "This is a   
jury trial?! Did you have any right of refusal over people that were  
called?"  
  
Her lawyer nodded.  
  
"Why did you neglect to mention to me that this was a jury trial?" Irony  
practically snarled.  
  
At this Tenchi narrowed his eyes and looked at his client, "It wasn't  
important."  
  
By this point, the jury had been seated and the judge began to talk again.  
"This case before us will be presented in an international format, as it  
is an international case with international interest. This trial will  
also be conducted in English to not put the accused at an disadvantage.  
There is a translator present to help with testimony of people who cannot  
speak English. To the jury, you have been assigned a grave task. Serve  
with honor and in the interest of justice and common good.  
  
"At this point we will have opening statements. Is the prosecution ready?"  
  
"Yes, your honor."  
  
"Is the defense ready?"  
  
"Yes, you honor."  
  
The judge nodded to the prosecutor, "You may proceed."  
  
"Thank you, your honor." After saying this, the polished looking  
young Japanese lawyer came to stand in front of the jury.   
  
"This country was not the happiest place to be four weeks ago. Crime was on  
the rise and it becoming unsafe to walk around our beautiful neighborhoods.  
But also in that week, our beloved prime minister suffered a terrifying  
blow. His only daughter was kidnapped, snatched from her family. For  
days the prime minister and his wife agonized over the safety of their  
daughter...with no word from her kidnappers about her safety or their  
demands.  
  
"After this tense week, in another area of town, a young lady walks home.  
It's daylight, mid-morning on a beautiful Thursday. Nothing could go  
wrong...but something did. A knife was thrown at her, meaning her harm,  
which, understandably made her hysterical. The only think that saved her  
was that the assailant's second target was there also, and that was who  
the knife hit.  
  
"But even before that day, that week, we had great crime on the street...  
and we had that 16 year old US Embassy disaster still under investigation.  
But you can help us today to end all of this. You can put the mastermind  
behind bars.  
  
"Can we prove the story I weaved in the beginning? I believe that we can.  
We can place the defendant in the alley when the attempted assault of  
Ms. Tsukino nad the actual assault of Mr. Gihen happened. We can provide   
documents that the defendant had on her person that led police to the  
prime minister's daughter. We have testimony to support all of those  
assertions.  
  
"But, beyond this, we also have testimony from people whose lives have   
been ruined by the defendant...even testimony form the wife of the US  
Embassy guard that she killed before she and those with her blew up   
part of Embassy."  
  
"Shit," Irony muttered under her breath. "This is going to haunt me  
forever, isn't it?"  
  
This bombshell of the prosecutor also had caused Tenchi to stop writing  
and snap to attention. He turned to stare at Alanis. 'What in the hell  
aren't you telling me?'  
  
But the prosecutor continued, "Beyond this, she has seduced new members  
into her terrorist organization and made them loyal. While they may  
defend her, they cannot defend their awful acts...like the child they  
killed with gunfire 10 years ago. Or the child they roughed up 12 years  
ago. These children's parents are here to seek the justice they deserve.  
  
"Again, today, you have an awesome responsibility to get through all  
the rhetoric and see that justice is done. We thank you in advance for  
your time, patience, and attention." And with that, the prosecutor took  
his seat.  
  
At this point, Tenchi rose and began his opening statement. "Before I  
start this morning, I want to talk about the sailor senshi."  
  
At this pronoucement, Irony's eyse widened...as did the eyes of 11 other  
people in the room.  
  
"Now we all agree that they do good for our city. They fight monsters  
we cannot fight and save people routinely. But I assert that all the  
charges against my client could easly be levied against the senshi."  
  
That caused an uproar in the courtroom. The judge had to bang his gavel  
and shout, "Order! Order!" several times before the room quieted down  
again.  
  
"What do I mean? Well, let's go through the charges, shall we? Assault  
and attempted assault. At points the monsters the senshi fight have   
possessed people. This meant that during the fight and before the person  
could be healed, the senshi would end up attacking the person in some  
form. In the end, it was an effort to save the person and protect the  
city...but it is still assault.  
  
"Inciting terrorism? Well, the senshi do work outside of the law,  
obviously with their own agenda and resources. They have disrupted  
some public events and festivals. And I'm sure that some view their  
actions as attempts to gain power in this country. Yes, the are saving  
us, but someone could interpret the hows, whens, and whys of that saving  
as terrorism.  
  
"Disturbing the peace? I think we've covered that. One must admit that  
their battles are not peaceful. Obstruction of justice? Well, the   
senshi obviously aren't sharing who they are, how they find the monsters,  
or any information they have about the evil they fight. Keeping the   
peace is the job of the police...yet the senshi don't contact them...ever.  
  
"And finally, the kidnapping charge. Suppose the police had run into  
Sailormoon and hse had papers on her person that led right to the Prime  
Minister's daughter? But suppose, that she and the senshi had been  
trying to save the girl and had moved her to a safe place before alerting  
police? That does change the picture, doesn't it?"  
  
At this point, Irony had turned around in her seat to face the courtroom  
audience. Mamoru thre her a slightly accusatory look, but Irony shook  
her head, her eyse saying, 'I didn't tell him anything! I don't know  
where he got this!' That look was also noticed by a few others...making  
some worried about who now knew their secret.  
  
Not aware of any of this, Tenchi continued, "Now, why do I bring up the  
senshi? Because I assert the Green is muc like them. Although unorthodox  
and secretive, both groups clean up int eh city in ways the police cannot.  
The senshi fight monsters. The Green looks after the helpless on the  
streets.  
  
"Let's fact it folks, the streets of our fair city are not the safest in  
the world. And everyday a child is abandoned or a family becomes homeless,  
and they muct face these streets. Who protects these people when we wash  
our hands of them? I assert that the Green does, that Alanis does.  
  
"And yes, I have testimony to prove my assertions too. Alanis saves and  
rehabilitates orphans, some going on to become contributing members of  
our society. That's why Mr. Chiba defended Ms. Tierrany in public, and   
why he will defend her here.  
  
"Alanis protects people from the street. And you'll get a chance to hear  
someone she protected explain what Alanis did for her. A story that hasn't  
been told, because the police would not take this supposed victim's   
statement.  
  
"But finally, you'll be able to hear from the lady herself, willing to   
take the stand and be torn apart to fight for her people...the people  
we have given up on.  
  
"Now I agree with the prosecutor that this is an awesome task we set   
before you. But I believe it is awesome for a different reason. We  
are asking you to set aside your prejudices and listen objectively. This  
will be difficult because the accusors look like you, and Alanis does not.  
She doesn't look like you, talk like you, or dress like you. I'm sure  
many of you see her as a gaijin at best. What we are asking you to do  
is to see the evidence, and the lack of evidence and to see Alanis as  
a fellow human. I thank you now in good fiath that you will be able to  
do this and see that real justice is done, letting Alansi go back to   
helping the people we won't help and won't see. Thank you."  
  
As Tenchi sat down, Irony looked at him. "Don't you think comparing the  
Green to the senshi was a little much? I'd really rather not be assaulted  
by pissed off senshi."  
  
Tenchi looked at her, "It isnt 'a little much.' It's the truth, Alanis."  
  
Irony blushed slightly, but then pulled herself together. "So, you really  
threw down the gaunlet, didn't you?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, "But so did they. So did they. This is not going to be  
pretty."  
  
Judge Itaranai turned to the prosecutor, "Call your first witness."  
  
"We call Officer Enmu Ganko to the stand."  
  
- to be continued - 


End file.
